The method and system of the invention relate to the transfer of files using the File Transfer Protocol (FTP).
FTP is a primary technology by which files are transferred on the Internet. Also, FTP is one of the oldest and most popular methods of sending files across the Internet. FTP is particularly useful when it is necessary to make a large amount of files available to remote users. A wide variety of files may be sent using FTP. For example, files that can be FTP'd include image files, sounds, motion pictures, text, and computer software.
However, a problem exists with known techniques to prepare and forward files using FTP. Often times, the amount of manual manipulation required by a user to FTP files is substantial. In this age when all users request expediency, these manual steps can be burdensome. Further, with less experienced users, the required manual steps needed to FTP files may in fact preclude the use of FTP.
The method and system of the invention address the above, as well as other problems and shortcomings of the known techniques.